Instintos
by Sayuri Taisho
Summary: -No vas a tocarme. Ni a besarme, ni a intentar nada. ¿Queda claro Kagome? No voy a ensuciarte. Yo sólo… sólo quiero hacer esto. Y esta es la única manera en la que puede resultar. Aquellas palabras habían sido su bendición... y su maldición. Pero un deseo a la perla lo cambiaría todo... ¿Para siempre?
1. Chapter 1

Kagome no soportaba más. Soltó un gemido sonoro y arqueó su espalda abriendo más las piernas.

Podía sentir la brisa fresca acariciar su humedad palpitante, además de los dedos de Inuyasha moviéndose a un ritmo constante que la tenía al borde.

-Inu… Yasha… -Ella jadeó en busca de aire y giró un poco el rostro buscando su mirada.

Estaba ardiente y brillante como el sol, como oro líquido. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos y él gruñía bajo, casi como un ronroneo.

El medio demonio la obligó a recostarse sobre su pecho y ella pudo sentir su dureza clavándose en su cadera. Kagome gimió y se contoneó, se moría por sentirlo donde debía estar.

Inuyasha alzó un poco más la falda de colegiala dejando expuesto a la vista de los dos el panorama completo. Él la tenía abrazada desde atrás, ambos sentados en el piso, con Kagome de piernas abiertas y las bragas olvidadas en algún lugar del prado.

Ella estaba a punto de llegar, él podía olerlo, podía sentirlo en cómo su piel palpitaba y su respiración se agilizaba cada vez más. Inuyasha continuó masturbándola rápido, sin piedad, deseando ver aquel espectáculo que tanto le gustaba.

Finalmente Kagome tenso los músculos de las piernas, se arqueó de forma imposible y dio un sonoro gemido al aire encontrando su liberación.

El medio demonio observó extasiado como ella se llenaba de placer, cómo aquella excitación líquida le llenaba las manos y se las dejaba húmedas e impregnadas de aquel aroma tan particular que ella poseía intensificado diez veces.

Finalmente Kagome se dejó caer contra él cansada y satisfecha.

Inuyasha sonrió de medio lado de manera arrogante. Kami, le encantaba saber que era él quien le daba semejante placer. Él y ningún otro, él y nadie más.

Ella se giró rápido y lo acorraló en el árbol en el que él estaba recostado, le sonrió de manera juguetona y una de sus manos rodeó la erección oculta en su aori.

Inuyasha soltó un siseo bajo de placer y entrecerró los ojos por un instante antes de moverse rápido y deshacerse de la presa de ella. Se puso de pie ante la mirada dolida de Kagome.

-No hagas eso.

-No es justo, Inuyasha. Yo quiero hacer lo mismo contigo.

-No empieces Kagome –él la miró ceñudo, se dio media vuelta y saltó perdiéndose de vista.

-Inuyasha… -ella murmuró al viento observando cómo se mecían las copas de los árboles. Se sentía frustrada de no poder besarlo, no poder tocarlo, no poder darle el mismo placer que desde hacía un mes él le daba a ella. Pero Kami, prefería esto a nada.

Se puso de pie sintiendo cómo sus piernas temblaban y sonrió con ganas tratando de divisar su ropa interior. Si, definitivamente aquello era malditamente bueno.

 _-No vas a tocarme. Ni a besarme, ni a intentar nada. ¿Queda claro Kagome? No voy a ensuciarte. Yo sólo… sólo quiero hacer esto. Y esta es la única manera en la que puede resultar._

Kagome acomodó su ropa interior en su lugar y se dejó caer en la hierba observando las nubes. No tenía ganas aún de regresar a la aldea y ver a Inuyasha para fingir que nada había pasado entre ellos.

Las palabras de Inuyasha se repetían en su mente una y otra vez desde el día en el que todo aquel lío había comenzado. _No voy a ensuciarte_. ¿Se refería a su condición de medio demonio? Porque si era así, ella estaba dispuesta a darle mil **Abajos** para que él entendiera que eso a ella era lo que menos le importaba. ¡A veces Inuyasha podía ser tan imposible…!

Sus ojos se fijaron en una nube curiosamente redonda, un círculo perfecto. Se veía esponjosa y linda. Suspiró cansadamente.

Curiosamente, Inuyasha tenía muy buen gusto para escoger el lugar de sus encuentros. Una pradera llena de flores como aquella, una cascada remota, una cueva con un bonito río natural. Kami, incluso la copa de un árbol. Él tenía su lado romántico y creativo, aunque no le gustara admitirlo.

Siguió el lento movimiento de la nube con los ojos sin dejar de pensar en todo aquello.

Inuyasha la había descubierto masturbándose un día mientras se daba un baño. Había sido en extremo vergonzoso en un principio hasta que su lado más salvaje había tomado el control y él la había tocado por primera vez. Y luego habían llegado a aquel confuso acuerdo donde ella ganaba todo y él no recibía nada a su parecer.

Su relación pública no había cambiado en nada, excepto en que ahora unas cuántas peleas eran fingidas para ella poder marcharse enojada y él irse con el pretexto de regresarla a la aldea antes de que se marchara a su época. Y nadie sospechaba nada.

Pero a pesar de que Inuyasha se había vuelto un experto en su anatomía y en cómo enloquecerla de placer, para ella no era suficiente. Él le había asegurado muchas veces que con sólo verla le era suficiente, pero ella sabía que no era así. Y aún más, se moría por darle placer, por poder deleitarse viéndolo como él lo hacía con ella y, sobre todo, por poder finalmente saber lo que era hacer el amor completamente con Inuyasha.

La nube finalmente se perdió en la distancia y ella decidió que era hora de regresar antes de que Shippou viniera a buscarla. Su actuación del día había sido excelente.

Se puso de pie y sintió la perla de shikon colgar de su cuello. Tomó la perla casi completa y sonrió de forma automática pensando en la desesperación que debía sentir Naraku desde que la había perdido en su última batalla. Seguramente no tardaría en aparecer para reclamarla.

Kagome bostezó y se rascó los ojos. El almuerzo había estado delicioso y ahora a ella sólo le apetecía dormir un poco, pero debía ayudar a Sango a recolectar las hierbas que la anciana Kaede les había encargado. Además, ella tenía otros planes para aprovechar que Shippou estaba jugando con algunos niños de la aldea y ellas estaban solas.

-Sango… tú sabes mucho sobre los demonios, ¿no es así? –Kagome trató de no sonrojarse para no delatarse. Si la exterminadora la veía demasiado nerviosa sospecharía que algo sucedía, y no descansaría hasta saber lo que realmente pasaba.

-Sí, mi padre se aseguró de instruirme bien –ella sonrió orgullosa y se irguió limpiando un poco de sudor de la frente. El sol estaba en su punto máximo y el calor era abrasador. -¿por qué?

-Bueno es que… estuve pensando… En Inuyasha y Kikyo… -bueno, aquello no era del todo mentira. Más de una vez ella se había desvelado pensando si ellos dos habrían llegado a tener encuentros tan cercanos como los que ahora ellos compartían. La sola idea la hacía sentir enferma. –Y si ellos alguna vez… bueno… tú sabes –Kagome hizo un ademán al aire y no dijo nada más. Ella no tenía problema en pronunciar la palabra sexo, pero seguramente Sango se ahogaría con su propia lengua de la vergüenza. Era increíble lo conservadores que podían ser en aquella época.

-lo dudo mucho Kagome –su amiga le sonrió confiada tratando de infundirle tranquilidad. –Cuando los demonios y los hanyous eligen a su pareja es la misma de por vida. Desconozco las razones de porqué el padre de Inuyasha se separó de la madre de Sesshomaru, pero es algo muy extraño en su raza. Normalmente cuando un demonio reclama a su pareja éste la marca, y así todos saben que se pertenecen uno al otro. No creo que Inuyasha y Kikyo hayan llegado a tales extremos, sobre todo porque nunca fue una relación formal.

-Entiendo. –Kagome suspiró aliviada. En realidad se acababa de quitar una preocupación grande de encima.

-aunque en el caso de Inuyasha… bueno… tú ya has visto la reacción de las personas a su condición. Si la gente de enterara de que tiene una pareja, la considerarían igual de inferior y sucia que él. –Sango la miró con tristeza. –La verdad eso es algo que me preocupa Kagome, en caso de que ustedes alguna vez terminen juntos.

La sacerdotisa le dio una media sonrisa y miró al cielo.

-Eso no me preocupa Sango –miró los ojos sorprendidos de su amiga –ustedes saben que quiero a Inuyasha como es, por lo que es y tal cuál es. Que unos aldeanos tontos me discriminen por estar con él en realidad no me importa. Y él tampoco dejaría que pasara, ni yo dejaría que volviera a pasar con él. Nos cuidaríamos el uno al otro, ya ves cómo es de sobreprotector.

-Es cierto –Sango le dio una sonrisa y le guiñó un ojo en forma cómplice –pero creo que tendrías que recurrir a algunos trucos para eso, Kagome.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno, si ustedes formalizaran su relación, no creo que Inuyasha cediera fácil a consumarla. Creo que empezaría con lo de no ensuciarte o algo así. Ya sabes que él mismo se desprecia por lo que es, y lo que menos querría sería arrastrarte con él a eso. No sería fácil para ti convencerlo.

Kagome y Sango rieron con ganas. La sacerdotisa miró de reojo a su amiga. Nunca creyó que Sango conociera tan bien las reacciones de Inuyasha.

-¿Crees que haya mujeres hanyous de la raza de Inuyasha?

-lo dudo. Hasta donde tengo entendido la familia de Inuyasha era la última. En pocas palabras, si Inuyasha y Sesshomaru no tienen hijos, su legado morirá con ellos.

Kagome apenas y la escuchó. Su pregunta había desencadenado una idea inevitable que se formaba como un huracán en su mente.

¿Mujeres Hanyous?

¿Era eso lo que se necesitaba para que Inuyasha la viera como su igual? ¿Qué ella también fuera un medio demonio? Porque si era eso, ella estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

¿Pero cómo?

Como respuesta a sus pensamientos internos el trozo de la perla palpitó en su pecho. Kagome observó el brillo sagrado del fragmento y la idea terminó de completarse en su mente.

Inuyasha iba a usar la perla cincuenta años antes para convertirse en humano.

Ella podría usarla ahora para convertirse en una hanyou, ¿no?

La perla palpitó de nuevo y ella lo interpretó como un Sí. Era como si la misma perla quisiera que ella pidiera un deseo, aunque estuviera incompleta. Además se suponía que ahora ella era la encargada de la joya, ¿no? Tenía todo el derecho de hacerlo.

Le sonrió a Sango sin escuchar una palabra de lo que le decía. Había tomado una decisión y lo iba a intentar.

Kagome tomó el fragmento incompleto en su mano y la apretó fuertemente. No estaba segura de que aquello funcionaría porque la perla no estaba completa y porque ella ni siquiera sabía cómo se le pedía un deseo, pero debía intentarlo.

Miró de nuevo alrededor asegurándose de estar sola por completo. Los árboles estaban silenciosos, no tenía mucho tiempo.

Llevó las manos a su corazón y presionó la perla contra su pecho esperando que funcionara.

 _Deseo ser una mujer mitad bestia como Inuyasha._

 _Deseo ser una hanyou. Deseo ser como él._

Kagome sintió el flujo de poder rodearla casi de inmediato y abrió los ojos asustada. La perla brillaba intensamente entre sus dedos y palpitó una, dos, tres veces.

Ella contuvo la respiración, algo estaba pasando y ella podía sentirlo.

Y de repente, la perla dejó de brillar y palpitar. El flujo del poder dejó de rodearla y el fragmento se vio tan inofensivo como siempre.

Kagome resopló decepcionada. Ella en realidad pensó que aquel trozo era suficiente, pero al parecer la perla debía estar completa para poder pedir aquel deseo.

-¡Kagomeee!

-¡Aquí estoy Inuyasha! –Ella se apresuró en guardar el fragmento en su lugar y poner cara de inocencia. Sabía que él no tardaría en buscarla.

El medio demonio apareció con un salto enorme entre las copas de los árboles y cayó unos a un par de metros de ella.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo?

-Sólo paseaba un poco –Kagome se detuvo. Se sentía algo mareada y confusa. –Yo…

-¿Estás bien? Te ves algo pálida, mujer.

-estoy bien, yo sólo… -Kagome trató de no enfocar su visión en los bordes negros que comenzaban a aparecer. Si seguía así ella iba a…

-¡Kagome! –Inuyasha la sostuvo inconsciente justo antes de que cayera al suelo. -¡Despierta Kagome! ¿Qué demonios te pasó? –Él la acunó contra su pecho y se quedó helado. Podía sentir la energía sobrenatural rodearla, aquella energía propia de los demonios.

Bajó la mirada rápidamente y vio con horror pequeños cambios en ella. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome yacía sumida en un sueño profundo del que no se despertaba. Kaede, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Kirara e Inuyasha estaban alrededor de ella observándola con la boca literalmente abierta.

-Repítelo de nuevo Inuyasha –Miroku alzó una de las manos de la miko y observó de cerca las garras no tan humanas que ella no debería tener.

-¡Ya se los dije! La encontré, cambiamos un par de palabras y ella se desmayó y comenzó a cambiar. ¿Qué es lo que tiene, anciana Kaede? ¿Podemos hacer algo? –Inuyasha se cruzó de brazos y cruzó por enésima vez la pequeña habitación a zancadas. Estaba nervioso y agitado.

-No tengo idea de qué haya sucedido, Inuyasha. Ella no parece ser víctima de ningún maleficio y todo parece estar en orden. Incluso su poder espiritual parece mayor al que ya poseía. No entiendo qué está pasando, pero todo esto es muy extraño. –La anciana miró a la sacerdotisa con preocupación. –Me temo que tendremos que esperar a que se despierte para saber qué sucedió.

-¡Esto es mi maldita culpa! –El grito de Inuyasha los paralizó a todos. Él salió de la cabaña sin mirar atrás y se escondió entre los árboles.

-¿Qué habrá querido decir?

-No lo sé Shippou –Sango tocó por enésima vez la frente de Kagome –no tiene fiebre. Parece que sólo estuviera durmiendo.

-Voy a leer unos cuántos pergaminos antiguos que guardaba mi hermana para ver si encuentro algo.

-Yo le ayudo anciana Kaede –Miroku se puso de pie y observó por última vez el perfil híbrido de la sacerdotisa.

Había un sonido claro y armonioso que la sacaba poco a poco de la oscuridad en la que estaba sumida. Un canto. El canto de un ave.

Era glorioso, armonioso y de tonos altos. Kagome sonrió, era uno de los sonidos más hermosos que ella hubiese escuchado nunca.

Más sonidos comenzaron a llegarle.

Risas y conversaciones lejanas, pasos, el susurro del viento, el correr del agua cercana. Había una respiración a su lado y ella pudo oler sin ninguna duda el fuerte aroma a zorro.

Kagome abrió los ojos y se sentó de inmediato.

-¡Despertó, Kagome ya despertó! –el grito ensordecedor de Shippou la hizo llevarse las manos a los oídos… y no los encontró. Ella se puso de pie rápidamente y miró sus manos.

Sin duda alguna aquellas eran unas garras muy similares a las de Inuyasha. Puso un poco más de atención a los sonidos que le llegaban y se dio cuenta de que ella no debería estarlos escuchando, puesto que seguramente se originaban muy lejos de donde ella estaba en aquel momento.

Lentamente y casi temerosa de lo que iba a encontrarse llevó las manos a la parte superior de su cabeza y pudo sentir, sin lugar a dudas, un par de pequeñas y peludas orejas.

La sacerdotisa se dejó caer sobre el futón procesando todo aquello lo más rápido que su cerebro podía. Pudo escuchar, y curiosamente, oler a la anciana Kaede y a Sango segundos antes de que entraran a la cabaña.

-¡Kagome! ¡Al fin despertaste!

-¡Nos tenías muy preocupados! –Sango se arrodilló a su lado y le extendió un cuenco con agua. Ella lo tomó sin saber muy bien qué hacer al ver la mirada de desconcierto que le dirigían.

-¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?

-Un día. Te desmayaste ayer en la tarde.

Ella bajó la mirada al agua clara y terminó de comprobar su reflejo. Ella ya no era una simple humana.

-Osea que… ¿funcionó?

-¿Funcionó? ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste Kagome? –La anciana la miró con un deje de reproche y curiosidad.

Antes de que pudiera contestar Miroku entró por la puerta y acto seguido, Inuyasha.

Kagome se puso de pie dejando el cuenco en el suelo. Todos hicieron silencio.

Todos la observaban sin decir una palabra esperando su respuesta. Parecían aliviados de verla bien, y aún así ella podía oler el miedo. Pero no le importaba. Acababa de darse cuenta de otra de las bondades de aquel cuerpo nuevo.

Su visión, que antes era buena, ahora era excelente. Podía percibir los colores con una claridad impresionante, y ciertamente Inuyasha nunca se había visto tan guapo.

Tenía una piel perfecta y su cabello parecía destellar luz con cada movimiento. Y sus ojos, sus ojos eran como un par de explosiones en miniatura, brillantes y hermosos.

Se miraron el uno al otro sin decir ni una palabra por un tiempo indeterminado. Ella dio un paso hacia él y contempló con ternura cómo sus orejitas se movieron hacia ella. Él estaba preocupado a pesar de su cara de enojo.

Finalmente alguien carraspeó y la magia se rompió.

-Señorita Kagome… ¿puede explicarnos qué le sucedió?

-No me sucedió nada. –Ella respondió sin poder dejar de mirarlo. Era como si nunca hubiera visto a Inuyasha en su vida, como si lo viera realmente por primera vez.

-¿Entonces…? –Miroku no se atrevió a terminar la frase. Finalmente Kagome regresó al futón, tomó un poco de agua y los miró seriamente a todos.

-Fue mi decisión. Le pedí un deseo al fragmento de la perla, y me lo cumplió.

Todos jadearon e hicieron exclamaciones diferentes. Todos excepto Inuyasha. Él sólo la observó con la boca abierta sin decir ni una palabra.

-¿Qué usted… qué?

-¿Un deseo al fragmento? –Kaede se inclinó hacia ella mirándola directamente con su ojo bueno.

-Si anciana Kaede. Fue mi decisión y tengo mis razones. No espero que las entiendan y tampoco pienso explicarlas. Simplemente quise hacerlo, y la perla me lo concedió. Aunque… -Kagome perdió su firmeza. –La verdad es que como la perla no está completa, no sé qué vaya a suceder.

-¡Eso ha sido muy arriesgado Kagome! ¡No sabemos nada sobre cómo actúa la perla al cumplir los deseos, y ni siquiera está completa!

Y entonces sucedió. Todos comenzaron a discutir, a dar sus opiniones, a regañarla. Había un caos reinante en el lugar.

Pero Inuyasha continuó sin decir nada. Simplemente se observaron el uno al otro, evaluándose. Ella pudo ver muchas cosas pasar por los ojos dorados. Alivio de que estuviera bien, furia por su decisión, y algo más que no supo identificar. Finalmente ella se puso de pie y todos se silenciaron de nuevo.

-Me siento algo cansada de estar acostada. Voy a dar un paseo.

Kagome salió de la cabaña y todos se quedaron en silencio. Ella caminó rápido y se internó en los árboles, podía escuchar a Inuyasha detrás de ella.

Finalmente cuando salió al río se detuvo y se quedó parada en la orilla. Se maravilló por un instante de los sonidos, de los colores y del nuevo y potenciado alcance de su mirada. Era casi como tener una lupa frente a los ojos. Finalmente Inuyasha salió del linde del bosque y ella percibió su olor por primera vez.

Él olía a bosque, a tierra, a madera. Era una fragancia masculina y poderosa, que la refrescaba y se le hacía casi adictiva. Él olía malditamente bien.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? –Kagome se estremeció al escuchar con claridad la potencia y los sonidos de su voz. No supo determinar el tono con el que él le hablaba, era una mezcla de alivio y congoja. -¿Porqué, Kagome?

-No me cuestiones Inuyasha –Ella no se giró a verlo. Dio un par de pasos más allá hasta que tuvo el agua hasta los tobillos y se quedó mirando en silencio su reflejo en la corriente calma del río.

Contempló las orejas sobre su cabeza, los colmillos en su boca y las garras en sus manos. Aparte de eso no parecía tener otro cambio de aspecto. De hecho, ella se veía _bien_.

-Tengo mis motivos para esto.

-¡¿Acaso estás loca?! –Ahí. Por fin la furia de Inuyasha había estallado. -¡¿No te das cuenta de que arruinaste tu vida para siempre?! ¡Ya nadie va a respetarte por ser una sacerdotisa, nadie va a quererte ni a aceptarte! ¡Ellos sólo te van a ver como una desgracia, como un fenómeno, como un…!

-¿Un híbrido? –Kagome terminó la frase sin girarse a mirarlo. En su lugar llevó su mirada al cielo y sonrió despacio. Inuyasha no siguió hablando. –No quiero que me respeten por ser una sacerdotisa, Inuyasha. No necesito que me admiren, y no me importa si algunas personas me van a despreciar por lo que soy. Tengo mis razones para ser lo que soy ahora, y no me arrepiento en lo absoluto.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, ella sintiendo la potencia de la verdad en sus palabras.

Era más que el deseo de estar con Inuyasha. Era también el demostrarle que la vida como un medio demonio no era tan mala, era demostrarle que ella lo aceptaba tal cual y que estaba dispuesta a ser como él. Estaba cansada de ser la más débil en las batallas, a la que siempre debían proteger todos. Estaba cansada de sentirse impotente y, en cierta forma, era una forma de demostrarle a Inuyasha cuán profundo era su amor por él.

Los minutos pasaron y ninguno dijo nada. Inuyasha aún seguía ahí, y ella también.

-Yo nunca te cuestioné el por qué querías convertirte en un humano con los poderes de la perla, Inuyasha. Ni porqué quieres convertirte en un demonio completo. Entiendo tus razones y creo que todos tenemos el derecho de elegirlo. Y es esto lo que yo elegí. –Ella finalmente se dio la vuelta y lo observó. –Elegí ser como tú, aunque tú hayas decidido quedarte con Kikyo.

Inuyasha la observó en silencio, sorprendido. Y entonces dio un par de zancadas, se metió al agua junto a ella y la envolvió en un abrazo apretado.

Kagome se sorprendió pero por instinto lo abrazó también. Enterró el rostro en el cuello de Inuyasha y se dio cuenta de que en aquel lugar su olor era aún mejor. Sonrió y lo apretó un poco más, aquello se sentía tan bien…

-Eres una tonta –la voz del medio demonio le indicó que ya había pasado el shock y que su rabia se había esfumado. –Pero… Ya no eres una niña, Kagome.

Ella sonrió. ¡Sí! ¡Por fin se daba cuenta de ello!

-No, no lo soy. Después de todo, ya han pasado tres años desde que vine aquí. –Siguieron abrazados por un tiempo indeterminado. Estaban demasiado cómodos como para moverse siquiera un centímetro.

Finalmente Inuyasha se apartó y le dio una media sonrisa.

-Creo que deberías probar poco a poco cuales son los alcances de tu nuevo cuerpo. Tal vez si tienes suerte seas tan poderosa como yo.

Ella se rió y aceptó la mano que él le ofreció. Sin embargo Inuyasha miró hacia arriba y le dio una sonrisa ladeada.

-Salta, Kagome.

Y ella lo hizo.

Casi como si su cuerpo estuviera adaptado a aquellas nuevas habilidades dio un salto tan enorme como el de Inuyasha, y luego otro, y otro. Saltaron tomados de la mano de un árbol a otro, hasta que por fin llegaron al destino que Inuyasha tenía en mente.

Se detuvieron un instante a contemplar el Goshimboku frente a ellos y saltaron una vez más, hasta llegar a la cima del árbol milenario.

Kagome se quedó sin aliento ante el paisaje que se desplegó ante sus ojos. A sus pies, muy muy abajo estaba el pozo que la llevaba a su época. A su izquierda podía ver los techos de la aldea y a su derecha el camino se extendía hasta adentrarse en las montañas. El cielo estaba despejado y las aves cantaban alegremente. El viento jugó con su cabello.

-Es hermoso, Inuyasha. –El medio demonio no dijo nada. Él se acomodó en la copa del árbol y se sentó. Ella se sentó a su lado en silencio.

-¿Has pensado en tu familia, Kagome? ¿Pensaste en ellos cuando tomaste esa decisión?

-En realidad no –ella fue sincera –pero no me preocupa, Inuyasha. Estoy segura de que mamá entenderá.

Se quedaron en silencio de nuevo.

-Cuando hablé con Kikyo de convertirme en humano con la perla, ella se emocionó mucho. –Kagome guardó silencio. No era usual que Inuyasha le contara aquellas cosas, y ella no pensaba detenerlo. –Hablamos de un futuro juntos. –El medio demonio hizo una pausa. –Ella mencionó… que... que le gustaría tener hijos. –Kagome contuvo la respiración. ¿Por qué le estaba diciendo _eso_? –Niños humanos, Kagome. Hijos normales. Ésas fueron las palabras que usó.

Ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos por el asombro. No dijo nada. Se le ocurrían un par de palabras qué decir en ese momento, pero no era momento para ser vulgar.

Inuyasha suspiró y juntó su frente con la de ella. Kagome sintió su corazón acelerarse ante la repentina cercanía.

-Significa mucho para mí lo que hiciste. –Él habló bajo y con los ojos cerrados. Kagome adivinada que se sentía avergonzado de decir aquello en voz alta. –Yo…

Inuyasha parecía no saber cómo continuar. Finalmente abrió los ojos, pero no se separó de ella. En cambio acunó su rostro con las manos y se acercó un poco más.

Inuyasha esperó como si estuviera midiendo su reacción a aquella cercanía. La observó a los ojos fijamente, dejando clara su intención, haciendo que un nudo se apretara en su estómago de la forma más deliciosa posible.

Y entonces, después de tanto desearlo, posó su boca sobre sus labios.

Instantáneamente ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y él se acercó por completo. Comenzaron a besarse despacio, apenas un roce suave, apenas humedeciendo sus labios.

Ella pudo sentir su corazón en la garganta, él por fin la estaba besando por voluntad propia. Y ella no pensaba desperdiciar aquella oportunidad.

Ladeó el rostro y sacó despacio la punta de la lengua rozando los labios de Inuyasha. Él abrió la boca y la recibió gustoso, encontrándose con ella, profundizando el beso.

El medio demonio jugó con su lengua un poco, mordisqueó sus labios y comenzó un baile lento, explorando su boca, conociendo su sabor.

Inuyasha envolvió su cintura con un brazo y la acercó más dejando escapar un sonido bajo cuando ella mordisqueó su lengua.

El beso estaba dejando de ser suave y romántico. Él jugaba con su lengua, ella lo mordisqueaba, y luego se besaban apasionadamente. Pronto fue un beso húmedo y apasionado, y comenzaron a mover sus labios más rápido. Las respiraciones estaban agitadas. Inuyasha la levantó de donde estaba sentada y la sentó a horcajadas sobre sus piernas.

Kagome las envolvió en su cadera y pudo sentir la erección presionando contra su abdomen. Él estaba excitado y ella también.

Finalmente se separaron jadeantes. Inuyasha la miró con los ojos ardientes.

-Eres imposible de resistir, Kagome.

Ella le sonrió y se contoneó un poco. Él gimió suave y la sostuvo de la cintura para que se estuviera quieta.

-Creo que no deben tardar en venir a buscarnos.

Kagome suspiró y cerró los ojos. Sabía que él tenía razón, pero de igual forma le dolía aquel rechazo.

-Es mejor que volvamos –Ella asintió y regresó a su posición inicial junto a él. Cuando se iba a parar, Inuyasha la sostuvo por la mano para que no se alejara. Se acercó despacio y susurró en una de sus pequeñas orejas.

-Ése aroma, cuando estás excitada –él hizo una pequeña pausa y ella adivinó en su voz una sonrisa –me vuelve loco, Kagome.

Finalmente él se separó y de un solo salto estuvo a los pies del árbol. Ella sonrió sintiendo un enjambre de furiosas mariposas en su estómago y saltó también.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome jadeó y se permitió un minuto para respirar. Estaba agotada.

Al parecer la perla era bastante literal sobre sus deseos. Ella había pedido ser como Inuyasha y ciertamente lo era. Se había pasado la tarde practicando con él, descubriendo sus habilidades sólo para darse cuenta de que tenía exactamente las mismas que él. Incluidas las garras de acero y de fuego.

En lo que claramente había una diferencia era en resistencia, puesto que Inuyasha estaba acostumbrado y ella no. Él se había divertido con eso más de una vez en toda la tarde.

Sango había participado un rato del entrenamiento y Shippou se había pasado animándola junto con Kirara.

Sus amigos se habían calmado al respecto y ya habían pasado dos días desde que tenía un cuerpo nuevo. Al final la anciana Kaede y Miroku opinaban que muy probablemente el deseo sólo fuera temporal puesto que la perla no estaba completa. Kagome no estaba segura, además aquella nueva fuerza le gustaba. Y ciertamente, con el cambio de naturaleza sus poderes espirituales se habían incrementado al punto en el que ella podía decir si había alguien cerca sólo por su presencia.

-Creo que es mejor que terminemos por hoy Kagome. No debes esforzarte mucho, ya aprenderás a dominar tu cuerpo.

El grupo miró a Inuyasha en silencio. Ella le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento y él se adelantó a la aldea. Kagome al final se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar junto con Sango.

-Inuyasha ha estado muy extraño estos días –su amiga le habló en un tono bajo –ha estado… amable contigo.

-Es verdad. Ni siquiera ha pedido que regresemos a buscar a Naraku. A estas alturas ya nos habría obligado a salir de viaje de nuevo –Kagome movió sus orejitas y Sango le sonrió con ternura.

-Además se te queda mirando más de lo usual Kagome. Tal vez él esté cambiando de parecer.

Kagome se detuvo. Sango la miró con preocupación.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Aunque Inuyasha cambie de parecer las cosas entre nosotros no cambiarían, Sango. Aunque él llegara a quererme le prometió a Kikyo que estaría con ella. Ya conoces a Inuyasha. Él no faltará a su palabra.

La exterminadora la contempló en silencio.

-No pierdas la esperanza Kagome. Opino que unos niños con ésas orejitas se verían muy lindos. –Ambas se rieron y reanudaron la marcha.

La sacerdotisa sonrió y se acomodó las mangas del nuevo aori que llevaba puesto.

Todos estaban reunidos alrededor de una fogata en medio de una conversación animada. Shippou reía, Inuyasha devoraba su comida ninja y los demás hablaban de nada en particular. La noche era calurosa y alegre. Kagome estaba cansada pero extrañamente aún se sentía con energías para más. Giró su rostro para ver a Inuyasha y se dio cuenta de que él la miraba directamente a los ojos.

Una mirada penetrante y ardiente, más que el fuego que los separaba. Una mirada que ella había aprendido a identificar.

Un nudo delicioso se formó en su garganta y se obligó a tragar el bocado de comida que tenía en la boca. Pudo sentir su interior estremecerse y sus latidos acelerarse con la expectativa. Le ofreció el resto de su comida a Shippou y se estiró en su sitio.

-Gracias por la comida Kagome. -Inuyasha se puso de pie y le dio la espalda al grupo. –Voy a dar un paseo.

-No te tardes Inuyasha. Ya está muy tarde –Shippou le dio una sonrisa y siguió comiendo. El medio demonio no dijo nada y simplemente caminó hasta perderse en el bosque. Kagome se quedó mirando un par de segundos el sitio por el que había desaparecido y se giró de nuevo al grupo.

-Creo que iré a darme un baño. Hoy entrené mucho y está haciendo mucho calor.

-Voy on..i..o a..hme –Kagome le sonrió al zorrito.

-No te preocupes Shippou. Termina de comer. Estaré bien sola. Recuerda que ya soy un poco más resistente. –Él la miró lleno de orgullo y regresó a su cena. Kagome entró a la cabaña, tomó sus cosas de aseo y se apresuró a internarse en los árboles en dirección al río.

Contrario a lo que creyó Inuyasha no estaba por ninguna parte. Se sintió decepcionada y trató de ignorar el pinchazo de tristeza que la sacudió. Tal vez ella lo había malinterpretado y él sí quería estar solo.

Ella suspiró, se desnudó y entró al agua. Estaba fresca y reconfortante, justo lo que sus músculos necesitaban.

Primero se entretuvo enjabonando su cabello, haciéndose peinados graciosos hasta hartarse. Se metió en el agua de nuevo hasta que no quedó rastro del shampoo y luego continuó enjabonándose el cuerpo.

Cerró los ojos. Estaba relajada y se sentía bien. Realmente cada día le gustaba más ser una mujer medio demonio. Aquello realmente tenía sus ventajas.

El sonido de una rama al partirse la alertó. Abrió los ojos y vio a Inuyasha en la orilla mirándola fijamente. Casi al instante su calor corporal subió varios grados. Ella estaba desnuda, empapada y con una espuma sugerente cubriéndole el pecho. Kagome se detuvo y se quedó ahí parada con el corazón en la garganta, pero él tampoco se movió.

-Continúa, Kagome.

Ella jadeó. ¡Cielo Santo! ¡Él quería verla mientras se bañaba!

Bueno, si eso quería…

Ella reanudó el movimiento de sus manos con su mirada fija en él. Continuó esparciendo el jabón por su piel, jugando con la espuma, pasando más de lo necesario sus manos por sobre sus endurecidos pezones. Kagome se paró sobre una piedra en el lecho del río y el agua descendió hasta sus rodillas. Ella no podía enjabonarse si estaba rodeada de agua, ¿cierto?

Le dio la espalda al medio demonio y continuó enjabonando sus hombros, sus brazos, su espalda, su cintura, su trasero. Oh si, se aseguró de que él tuviera una vista malditamente buena de su trasero enjabonado. Ella se mordió una sonrisa sintiéndose traviesa.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, él se pegó a su espalda y sus manos reemplazaron las suyas propias. Inuyasha deslizó sus manos despacio por su cintura recogiendo jabón para luego masajear generosamente su trasero. Kagome jadeó y se dejó hacer, sintiéndose cada vez más excitada.

-Me lo estás haciendo realmente difícil, Kagome. –Él dejo caer su respiración caliente sobre la piel mojada de su cuello –eres una perra seductora.

Ella jadeó de nuevo. Aquello había sonado… _Caliente_.

Inuyasha pasó sus manos a su abdomen y siguió despacio hacia arriba, acunó sus senos en cada mano y los masajeó suavemente asegurándose de entretener sus pulgares con las cimas endurecidas de ella. Kagome gimió bajo y él deslizó su mano derecha hacia abajo despacio por su abdomen, se detuvo un momento a jugar con su ombligo, y continuó descendiendo.

-Creo que te faltó un poco esta parte –mientras hablaba deslizó descaradamente su dedo corazón justo en medio de su zona más caliente. Ella instantáneamente abrió un poco las piernas y le permitió acceso total deseando más de su toque. Él deslizó su palma completa contra su entrepierna haciendo presión en los puntos en los que ella era más vulnerable y cuando la tuvo gimiendo agitada por fin permitió que un dedo se deslizara despacio en su húmeda entrada.

-Hoy durante la cena estuve pensando, ¿cuál será tu sabor? –Ella abrió los ojos y gimió fuerte ante la imagen que su mente creó de inmediato. –si es como tu aroma debe ser delicioso porque hueles malditamente bien, mujer.

Inuyasha sacó su dedo de su interior y dejó de tocarla.

-Quítate el jabón.

Ella obedeció, entró al agua y trató de ser lo más minuciosa y rápida posible. Estaba excitada y ni siquiera el agua fría la había ayudado en lo más mínimo. Mientras Kagome se deshacía de los restos de jabón él hizo algo inusual: Se deshizo de la parte de arriba de su aori.

¿Eso significaba que le iba a permitir tocarlo?

Finalmente ella terminó y se subió a la roca de nuevo. Inuyasha la cargó y de un saltó estuvieron en la hierba mullida de la orilla. Él acomodó su ropa allí y le indicó que se acostara.

Kagome lo hizo y se sonrojó. Ella nunca había estado así, totalmente desnuda tan expuesta a él como lo estaba en aquel momento. Inuyasha se dejó caer sobre ella y, para su total sorpresa, se lanzó de inmediato a devorar sus labios.

Ella abrió su boca y le permitió acceso al instante pero él no se demoró mucho allí. Inuyasha parecía querer disfrutar aquello, pero también se veía impaciente. Él descendió por su cuello con su boca, bajó despacio y se entretuvo un poco más con sus senos. Besándolos, lamiéndolos, chupándolos hasta tenerla agitada y jadeante. Él se estaba deleitando por completo con ella, y ella no estaba dispuesta a restringirlo.

Él continuó bajando por su abdomen, mordisqueando su cadera, depositando pequeños besos en sus muslos.

Kagome levantó la cabeza y lo vió entre sus piernas observándola de cerca, demasiado cerca. Él la miró a los ojos, sacó la punta de su lengua y la deslizó con parsimonia de abajo hacia arriba por toda su humedad. Ella gimió duro y echó la cabeza hacia atrás ante aquella sensación tan lasciva y exquisita.

Inuyasha se saboreó despacio sin dejar de mirarla. Ella tuvo que refrenarse de contonear su cadera en busca de contacto, estaba demasiado excitada para aquel punto. Finalmente el hanyou hizo un sonido bajo de éxtasis y enterró por completo la cara entre sus piernas.

Kagome se dejó caer contra la tela agobiada por aquella sensación nueva, tan potente y erótica como ella nunca se lo hubiera imaginado. Si las manos de Inuyasha eran el cielo, entonces su lengua era el paraíso.

Él la lamió rápido, moviendo su lengua en círculos y de arriba abajo sobre su clítoris, chupándola suavemente, deteniéndose por momentos para deslizar su lengua justo en su entrada. Ella creyó que iba a morir de placer.

Al menos hasta que él continuó besándola de aquella manera y al mismo tiempo deslizó uno de sus dedos en su húmedo interior. Entonces ella creyó que realmente ella estaba muriendo de placer.

-Vamos Kagome –él la incitó con los labios llenos de su humedad y una media sonrisa arrogante sin dejar de mover su dedo dentro y fuera de ella. –Acaba para mí.

Aquello fue como una orden y su cuerpo obedeció. Kagome se arqueó sobre su espalda y dejó que un gemido prolongado y potente escapara de ella mientras él recogía con su lengua todo su orgasmo. Siguió lamiéndola despacio hasta que los espasmos de su cuerpo disminuyeron y ella pareció recobrar la razón.

Finalmente Kagome se incorporó sobre sus rodillas y quedó frente a él, que simplemente la abrazó por la cintura y la besó profundamente mostrándole su sabor dulce y exquisito.

A pesar de acabar de tener su orgasmo Kagome se excitó nuevamente. Aquello era sumamente erótico, un beso húmedo de lenguas entrelazadas que jugaban con su humedad entre una y otra.

Ella nunca creyó que Inuyasha fuera _tan_ caliente.

Kagome deslizó sus manos por el pecho desnudo del hanyou dejando que sus garras pasaran despacio sobre su piel y él gimió roncamente en su boca. Ella comenzó a deslizar sus labios hacia abajo por su cuello, mordiendo un poco su hombro, succionando sobre su pecho.

Los músculos firmes y la piel suave de Inuyasha sabían deliciosamente en su boca. Ella se estremeció emocionada de que él le estuviera permitiendo tocarlo, besarlo. Guardó en su memoria el sabor de sus labios y su piel, el contorno de su pecho bajo su lengua y lo excitante de su abdomen marcado bajo las palmas de sus manos. Ella se permitió bajar un poco más y dejó a su lengua deslizarse por su obligo. Él se estremeció.

Ella mordisqueó su cadera como había hecho él, y bajó un poco más.

Y sintió las manos de Inuyasha en sus hombros deteniéndola.

-Kagome…

-¿Qué? –Ella lo miró enfadada y se liberó de su agarre. –Ya no vas a ensuciarme de nada, Inuyasha. Soy como tú. Somos iguales.

Ella lo vio sopesar la idea en su mente. Parecía luchar para encontrar una razón y rebatir aquello, pero finalmente dio un suspiro agotado y sus manos se dirigieron a su hakama, desanudándola. Ella le dio una sonrisa deslumbrante sintiéndose victoriosa.

Era hora de que él tuviera su dosis de placer.

Cuando la tela finalmente dejó de cubrirlo Kagome jadeó impresionada. Inuyasha era grande, más de lo que ella hubiera creído. Ella lo vio sonrojarse y mirar hacia otro lado. Finalmente se armó de valor y lo rodeó con una mano… o intentó abarcar con ella todo lo que le fue posible. Ahora fue el turno de Inuyasha de jadear.

Kagome sonrió triunfante y comenzó a tocarlo despacio observándolo de cerca, moviendo su mano de arriba abajo lentamente dejando que él descubriera aquella sensación.

Él la miró directamente y ella vio la sombra de las marcas púrpuras en sus mejillas. Kami, cada vez él se veía mejor.

Ella se acercó un poco más y se aseguró de mirarlo a los ojos como él lo había hecho antes de sacar la punta húmeda de su lengua y deslizarla desde la base hasta la punta de su erección. Inuyasha gimió duro y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás.

Oh sí. Se sentía poderosa.

Ella rodeó toda la punta con su lengua descubriendo que Inuyasha tenía un sabor tan bueno como su aroma. Dejó que su lengua lo recorriera a su antojo por toda su longitud casi sin poder creer que realmente estuviera haciendo aquello, y extasiada de los gemidos y gestos de placer que el hanyou le estaba regalando.

Finalmente ella abrió la boca y lo metió por completo en su interior. Al menos todo lo que pudo.

-¡Kagome! –Inuyasha la miró con los ojos muy abiertos gimiendo de placer. Ella comenzó a mover su cabeza de arriba abajo moviendo su lengua por toda su carne y haciendo presión con sus labios. Inuyasha enterró sus manos en su cabello y ella se sintió sucia, pervertida. Se sintió genial.

Kagome aumentó el ritmo paulatinamente y se deleitó viéndolo retorcerse de placer, balbucear su nombre y casi perder la noción de todo como a ella le sucedía a menudo con él.

Kagome finalmente vio como las marcas en sus mejillas eran completamente claras, pero sus ojos no cambiaron. Su mirada seguía brillando dorada e intensa como el oro más puro a la luz del sol.

-Kagome… por favor… -él se contoneó e hizo un intento vano de separarse de ella –voy a… no en… no en tu boca –Inuyasha apenas y podía pronunciar bien. Su respiración agitada mezclada de gemidos roncos eran el sonido más erótico que ella hubiese escuchado nunca.

Ella lo atrajo por la cadera y lo miró ceñuda dejando claro su punto. Ella no iba a permitir que él se separara. Inuyasha la miró suplicante y derrotado antes de, finalmente, dar un gemido prolongado y potente y alcanzar su clímax.

Kagome se sorprendió cuando sintió el semen caliente llenar su boca. El sabor era delicioso y la textura ella no la había conocido antes. Además la calidez deslizándose por su garganta se sintió realmente bien.

Ella se aseguró de que él hubiera disfrutado todo lo posible antes de finalmente sacarlo de su boca y ponerse de pie. Él le sonrió jadeante, la tomó por el mentón y la atrajo a otro beso profundo, conociendo su propio sabor.

Finalmente se separaron jadeantes y ella comenzó a vestirse.

-Eso estuvo… -Inuyasha se detuvo buscando la palabra – _delicioso_.

-Así es –ella le sonrió y le ofreció su ropa dándole un beso en la mejilla. –Gracias Inuyasha. Nunca lo olvidaré. –Él le sonrió y se puso su ropa.

Kagome se sorprendió cuando los brazos masculinos la envolvieron por detrás y la pegaron al pecho fuerte de él. Ella dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro derecho de Inuyasha y fijó su mirada en la luna llena sobre ella.

-No te quiero perder Kagome. –Ella se estremeció con las palabras que él le susurró. No era usual en Inuyasha decirle aquellas cosas. Se giró en el abrazo, se estiró hacia él y depositó sus labios sobre los suyos.

Fue un beso sin pasión, sin deseo. Un beso lento y tierno en el que ella depositó todo su amor. Finalmente se separó y recostó su cabeza en el pecho de él.

-No me vas a perder, Inuyasha. Siempre estaré contigo. Te lo prometí.

-Yo… yo no… -Él la apretó un poco más y agachó la cabeza. –Yo no quiero ir al infierno con Kikyo.

Kagome se paralizó. Aquella simple frase decía mucho.

Él no quería estar con Kikyo. No quería irse con ella. No quería perderla. Acaso… ¿Acaso Inuyasha…?

-No es sólo por esto. –Él hizo una pausa y ella entendió a qué se refería. –Eres tú, Kagome. Yo quiero estar contigo.

Ella dejó escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones. Su corazón parecía correr una maratón y los nervios de su cuerpo estaban paralizados. Inuyasha la apretujó un poco más, nervioso. Ella pudo escuchar su corazón en un ritmo tan acelerado como el suyo y finalmente recobró el movimiento.

Levantó la cabeza y miró los ojos asustados del hanyou. Kagome sonrió, no recordaba ningún otro momento en el que se hubiera sentido tan feliz en su vida.

-Yo siempre quiero estar contigo, Inuyasha.

Él le sonrió despacio.

-¿En serio quieres quedarte así?

-Sí. Yo no quiero que cambies por mí. No necesito que lo hagas. Yo te quiero como un medio demonio y como nada más. Y quiero ser como tú para estar a tu lado siempre.

Él abrió la boca sorprendido. Cada día ella encontraba la forma de sorprenderlo más, de enamorarlo más. Finalmente, él se inclinó y selló la frase con un beso.

Se sentía mal por fallarle a Kikyo. Se sentía mal por romper su palabra. Pero luego de amar a Kagome como lo hacía, y de que ella le demostrara su amor y su aceptación como lo había hecho, él no podría vivir consigo mismo si no estuviera a su lado el resto de sus días.

Tal vez, si tenía suerte y ella se quedaba con él, el resto de su vida no fuera un asco después de todo.


End file.
